1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel set of tape cassettes and a novel recording and/or reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a set of tape cassettes of different sizes which each includes electric information representing terminals representing a plurality of pieces of information regarding the tape cassette and which are used with a common recording and/or reproduction apparatus as well as a recording and/or reproduction apparatus with which those tape cassettes can be selectively used by reading information represented by the electric information representing terminals by detection means common to the tape cassettes of the different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tape cassette is sometimes provided with electric information representing terminals representing a plurality of pieces of information regarding the tape cassette. When a tape cassette of the type mentioned is inserted in position into a recording and/or reproduction apparatus, the information represented by the electric information representing terminals is read by detection means provided on the recording and/or reproduction apparatus.
By the way, one of recording and/or reproduction apparatus in which a tape cassette is used is constructed as a recording and/or reproduction apparatus of a type called compatible type wherein a set of tape cassettes of different sizes such as a large size and a small size can be selectively used.
When a set of tape cassettes provided with electric information representing terminals described above are used in a video tape recorder of the compatible type, it is a common practice to set loaded cassette positions of the tape cassettes so that the positions of a tape exit and a recessed or mouth portion through which a tape is actually led out of the tape cassette and some other portions may be common to the tape cassettes of different sizes such that, for the convenience of a tape extracting operation, that is, for the convenience of a tape loading operation, the tape extracting position may be common to the tape cassettes. Consequently, it cannot be avoided that the positions of the electric information representing elements are different between the tape cassettes of the difference sizes. Accordingly, different detection means must necessarily be provided for the tape cassettes of the different sizes.